1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods for recording a plurality of graphic objects and processing apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital televisions are becoming increasingly more popular as conventional analog video broadcasting is transforming into digital video broadcasting (DVB). Digital televisions often manage those frequently accessed graphic data utilizing object-oriented techniques, and store these data in the memory of the digital television. The object-oriented techniques are adopted to provide more flexible displaying functions for digital televisions. The conventional digital television improves the usage flexibility of the graphic objects by configuring an independent data structure for each individual graphic object. Unfortunately, when the contents or parameters of those graphic objects require some configuration or modification the programmer must make the changes to each individual graphic object's data structure. Obviously, the conventional object-oriented graphic description method increases the workload of the programmer, increases the complexity of the object-oriented data structures, increases the programming complexity, and requires significant memory space. Consequently, the manufacturing costs of the digital televisions increase.